This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During many surgical procedures, it may be necessary to gain access to a bone or other internal area of a patient. For example, a surgeon may need to access a fractured bone to implant a bone plate or provide other means of fixation. In other examples, a surgeon may desire to access a bone in an effort to diagnose or treat other injuries related to the bone or surrounding tissue. In these examples, it is desirable to effectively displace the surrounding tissue in an effort to gain better access to the bone and surrounding area of interest. In this regard, in many instances it can become challenging and/or awkward to effectively manipulate surrounding tissue while making available the hands of a surgeon for other tasks such as manipulating the bone, implant, or using other surgical tools.